Forbidden Love
by Night Fury Chick
Summary: Vikings have accepted dragons, but now they are going to have to either destroy a pair or accept it.


**I own nothing, DreamWorks and Cressida Cowell own everything. Review please **

Hiccup awoke from his sleep; he had gotten a good restful sleep. He opened his eyes, blinking gently to clear his vision and rub the sleepiness away. Once he could see he immediately noticed a difference; he could see sharper than he ever thought possible. A small fish jumped out of the lake but he was astonished to find out that he saw every detail. How many scales, the grey colorization, the expression; when the fish splashed in the lake he heard the splash all too well, the fish's fins flap around in the water. He knew he was in the cove; he and Toothless had gone camping there the day before.

He sniffed, and his nostrils were filled with scents that were sweet, bitter and bittersweet but beyond; some he didn't even know existed. None of this was natural, he knew it wasn't, so he got up and made his way towards the lake to see what was wrong him, hoping to use his reflection. Once he looked down he gasped at the reflection;

Emerald eyes, purple/blue floppy ears, leathery wings, a tail that shouldn't be there, scales, paws he knew then what was wrong with him; he was a Night Fury and to make things worse, a girl. He jumped as he began to roar in panic, why did all the bad things happen to her? She knew that Toothless could help her and speaking of said dragon, where was he?

Toothless decided to let Hiccup have a restful sleep while he got something to eat, other than the fish at the lake he had gotten tired of eating them every day. Fortunately for him, a tuna had come to close to the shore an easy target for anyone. He was holding onto the fish in his jaws, not wanting to drop it. But when he looked inside the cove his jaw dropped, dropping the fish but he hardly noticed.

Inside was a beautiful female Night Fury. Her eyes were emeralds green, glowing with beauty, her scales were blue thanks to the sun the purple in her scales escaped. She looked like a beautiful goddess that had dropped from the heavens. Toothless than remembered; Hiccup was in the cove. As pretty as she was, you could never know if she was friendly or not he made his way down to the cove stealthily.

He looked around but saw Hiccup nowhere in sight. He looked to where the female was sitting, no Hiccup anywhere. Then the female turned and her eyes sparkled in joy when she saw him, "Toothless!" she shouted bounding over rather gracefully. But Toothless knew that voice even though it had changed to be smooth as honey more than it already was he knew who is was "Hiccup?" he asked, not believing what he was witnessing. The female nodded, "Just a little question, why am I a dragon!" Hiccup yelled. Toothless was just as confused as she was, "I don't know Hiccup" and just like that the damn broke.

Hiccup's eyes widened, "What do you mean you don't know!" Toothless looked at her "Calm down Hiccup" as soon as he said that Hiccup started running around; her eyes bolting from here to there as if looking for an answer written on the cove walls. Toothless was slightly amused but knew that she could harm herself; he got into a crouching position and then; POUNCE! He landed atop the smaller female.

"Hiccup calm down!" he shouted immediately calming her down. She stared into his eyes and he found himself lost in hers. He saw how scared and confused she was and he then knew what Hiccup saw the day he got hit by the mangler. Because right now what he was looking at himself, how he was when lost his tail he came back to earth when he felt her shift underneath his weight. He jumped back immediately blushing crimson. "Ok, what happened?" Hiccup asked taking a deep breath. "You got turned into a night fury" Toothless said, "We know that, anything else that could explain why it happened?" Toothless shook his head. Hiccup's hope vanished from her eyes and she collapsed onto the hard yet soft ground. Why her? Why did everything bad happen to her? Couldn't it happen to Mildew? How would her father react? All these questions, all these emotions, were flooding in and out of her mind. Her father would probably disown her, again. Astrid would go running to Snotlout, his friends would throw her away, she would be alone. Toothless sensed her helpless state, so trying to cheer her up he licked her cheek, she looked up at him with sad eyes "No matter what happens you always have me" he whispered. She smiled maybe there was still hope for her.

Hiccup stood up and looked at the larger male, "So now that I'm stuck like this, what should we do?" Toothless thought then he remembered; the tuna. "Stay here" Hiccup was a bit confused but nodded and sat down as Toothless sped off, after 2 minutes of waiting Toothless came into view with a huge tuna.

Hiccup knew exactly what it was for, but she had never eaten raw things before. Toothless saw the confusion in Hiccup's mind and knew exactly what to do. He retracted his pearly whites and took a bite out of the fish, seconds later he regurgitated it and set it in front of Hiccup. The female looked disgusted but out of nowhere smelled it. It smelled sweet and fresh, she looked at Toothless than back at the fish in front of her. Finally she gave in, it took her a moment to figure out how to retract her teeth but she eventually figured it out, gently took the fish between her teeth and swallowed it whole. It tasted creamy and sweet, far better than when she was a human.

She looked at Toothless who smiled proudly, "I win" she chuckled slightly and they began to eat. Once they both had their fill Hiccup went to go lay down, and she was followed by Toothless who curled around her. Toothless felt her body next to his as his heart beat sped up and his blood rushed to his cheeks. His stomach started to feel fuzzy and warm, why was he having these feelings for Hiccup?

While he was thinking Hiccup became very sleepy, she yawned and laid her head down on her paws, her eyelids became heavy; before she knew it she had fallen asleep.

Toothless listened to her evenly breathing before he lowered a wing atop the female, and eventually fell asleep himself; it had been a long day.

**Next chapter will be posted soon! I had a lot of fun writing this, I imagine it in my mind and try my very best to make sure people have the same feeling. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it, have a nice day or night. **


End file.
